


Interruptus

by misplacedkisses



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Coitus Interruptus, Dry Humping, M/M, awkward teenage boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:47:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24378952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misplacedkisses/pseuds/misplacedkisses
Summary: It wasn’t like Sokka, you know, planned this.  He’s the thinker, the creative one, the, you know, planner.  But he couldn’t have planned this.  Planning would have involved like, thinking of this as some kind of a possibility.  Not the un-fucking-likely cosmic twist that it is.  So yeah, he can understand why she’s pissed, he thinks (yikes), but it’s not like he planned this.  Maybe Zuko planned this, but not, you know, this.
Relationships: Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 551





	Interruptus

It wasn’t like Sokka, you know, planned this. He’s the thinker, the creative one, the, you know, planner. But he couldn’t have planned this. Planning would have involved like, thinking of this as some kind of a possibility. Not the un-fucking-likely cosmic twist that it is. So yeah, he can understand why she’s pissed, he thinks (yikes), but it’s not like he planned this. Maybe Zuko planned this, but not, you know, this.

So, going back a bit, before Zuko was literally steaming with embarrassment above him, he was hoping/expecting Suki, against, to be honest, some odds. He thought they could pick up where they left off! Kissing! Even though she was kind of tired, kind of increasingly distant as they got back, kind of withdrawing into herself. He was not expecting Zuko to come in. He was not expecting Zuko to blush like that, he was not expecting the tent to suddenly feel small for two teenage boys, he was not expecting this. He pats the ground, inviting Zuko to sit.

“Oh, um, sorry, just, wanted to, um, talk.” Sokka could have guessed that. He could have guessed Zuko’s eyes would wander over his hair, and he could have guessed Zuko would be incredibly awkward. He could not have guessed the blush, or the way he looked down when Sokka caught his eye, like he had been caught doing something he shouldn’t have.

“So...” Sokka draws the word out, feels off-kilter, like he should make a joke, but that’s not right. He pulls out a tie, gathering his hair to put it back up, like that’ll restore some normalcy, but Zuko watches him, bites his lip, Sokka thinks ‘soft’ and bites his own lip to mirror before he can think better of it. Feels nice. But he doesn’t say anything.

The temperature has gone up, like it’s bordering on a sauna in here and he could have sworn Zuko was farther away. Maybe he’s the one leaning in. Maybe they both are. But Zuko looks down at the last second and pulls back, then Sokka is overbalancing and throws his hands out to Zuko’s shoulders to break his fall and they both go down. 

It feels instantly sexual, because he’s fifteen and his hips have never been all up in the business of someone else’s hips like this before, just the thought of being between someone’s spread legs is enough to give him a boner and now here he is, and it's Zuko’s legs he’s between. And it’s Zuko’s breath that just hitched. And it’s Zuko that smells like kindling and boy and Sokka wants to know if he tastes like that too. Because he’s not the only one hard.

So he does taste, he leans forward to kiss Zuko and is and isn’t surprised when Zuko relaxes and kisses him back. But he’s hot too, this isn’t the kind of sweet emotional kissing he’s done before, he’s too hot, he’s never thought about Zuko like that before (has he?), and he doesn’t know what he’s doing, he just knows he wants. And it feels like Zuko wants too, he’s becoming less rigid, more pliant.

Maybe Zuko knows what he’s doing, or what he wants to be doing, because he sucks on Sokka’s tongue and takes one of his hands and brings it down to his hip, which would totally be a great move if it didn’t leave all of Sokka’s weight in his other hand. He really thinks Zuko ought to bear the brunt that burden and rolls them over, which was a fucking great idea because now all that weight is concentrated on his dick in the best way.

Zuko leans down to kiss him again and this is great, this is really great, then he tightens the grip on Zuko’s hip, pulling him forward a little and they both gasp. Sokka reaches down farther for leverage to get him to move like that again and Zuko’s back arches as they gasp into each other’s mouths again. Sokka’s close, too close, embarrassingly close, and then they hear it.

“What are you doing to him?!” And there’s Katara, head in the tent, looking outraged.

He can understand why she’s pissed! He had his tongue in the (her, if he’s being honest) enemy’s mouth! But she’s also looking a little teary? Which? Maybe… Maybe she thought he was her enemy to have weird sexual tension with? But there’s a problem, or several problems, with that. (Aang is some of them). Because he’s not, you know, their enemy anymore. And their not-enemy has gone completely soft, looks like he’s expecting to get hurt, won’t look at Sokka either, looks like he might cry too, hunching in on himself.

Even his ass is tense. Which, uh, Sokka had forgotten he was grabbing. His hand spasms and starts to withdraw sheepishly to Zuko’s hip, Katara watching its movement, where he feels a little bit like he needs to hold Zuko down so he doesn’t run far far away. She scowls when his hand stops and he feels like a traitor.

Okay, maybe she wasn’t mad at him to start with, but she is now. Her desire to not see another second of this wins out over her desire to yell at them, but not before he sees the ‘how could you?’ in her eyes and he feels a little out to sea now.

“We’re going to have to say something to her tomorrow morning,” Sokka sighs.

“We?” Zuko sounded a little hysterical, “You mean I will?”

And, you know what, just because he hadn’t even considered this half an hour ago doesn’t mean that’s not a little uncharitable. She’s his sister and Zuko’s his buddy (...fuck buddy?) and they’re in this together.

“I mean us. We will. Both of us.” Zuko’s still not looking at him though, so he keeps talking, “I mean, I was a willing participant. I should do the talking, she’s my sister, she’s obligated to love me and I’m incredibly charming,” he laughed, but Zuko was tense as ever and maybe Katara wasn’t the most pressing problem. Sokka sighed and ran his hands up to Zuko’s face and brought him down for a kiss. Zuko broke the kiss with a huff and Sokka nosed at him with a gentle smile.

“You are charming,” Zuko snorted, “and I’m so gay.” Sokka bit down on his questions and started when Zuko laughed, “Maybe Aang will help us. He is the Avatar, even if he gives terrible advice.”

“He gives terrible… Did you come to my tent on Aang’s advice?” Sokka started laughing, Zuko gave a grudging nod and joined in the laughing, and they couldn’t stop for a long time.

**Author's Note:**

> It’s been actual ages since I wrote, jumping on the Zukka train


End file.
